Ansed Booth
Ansed Booth was one of the heroes in The Fall of Gods 1. He made a reappearance in The Fall of Gods 2 as a villian. Powers and Abilities Ansed Booth is a Blackwing who has had the Neostigma within him cleansed and purged from his body. He has two great white wings on his back, allowing him to fly. He also possesses many other hawk-like traits and powers, such as enhanced vision and extendable nails/talons. His incredible speed, mobility, and reflexes make him a nightmare to fight against on any battlefield. History Background The reasons behind it are unclear, but at a very early age, Ansed's father, who was a colleague scientist of Mentar, decided to enlist Ansed in Project Beastlord, adding the young boy to the dozens of other boys who were brutally being enhanced with beastly traits and powers in search of the ultimate supersoldier. Because of the brutal enhancements forced upon him by his own father, Ansed was throughout most of his childhood extremely introverted and socially isolated. Because he never fought back, he was bullied by Nikolas Oborski, another child who was being experimented upon. This changed when Ansed met a young lion boy named Alexander Theosus, who stood up for Ansed by fending off Nikolas. Having found someone who did not want to hurt him for the very first time, Ansed gradually opened up to Alexander, and the two became the best of friends. The brutal enhancements continued as usual, but the two always found a way to cheer eachother up again. Around the time the two boys had become young men, the facility they had spend their entire lives at was raided by a group of operatives from Rome's Holy Inquisition. Ansed's father was presumably killed during the raid, and all of the experimental subjects save for Ansed, Nikolas, and the other Blackwings were taken back to Rome by the inquisitors, including Alexander. Having secured his most important experimental subjects and believing them to be the limit of what he could achieve, Mentar pulled the plug on Project Beastlord and transferred all Blackwings to Project Darkseed, where he continued improving them and experimenting upon them with Neostigma technologies. Having been seperated from the only friend he ever had, Ansed once again became introverted and socially isolated. It was during these dark times that Ansed and the other Blackwings were implanted with Neostigmata, turning them into Neo-Humans. Several months later, an accident happened in the new facility to which Ansed and the other Blackwings had been transferred to. Though Nikolas had bullied Ansed relentlessly when they were still boys, Nikolas convinced Ansed that this was their chance to escape, and forced the cautious Ansed along. Together they succesfully escaped the facility, though they lost one another in the ensuing chaos. Ansed fled to a small village in France and went into hiding. Ansed remained at the village for several years. The villagers were kind to him despite his mysterious black wings and introverted personality. Because of their kindness, Ansed opened up to the people around him, and after having mastered the French language to a proper degree, he became one of the most prominent and loved people in the entire village. If only for a brief moment, he felt true happiness, despite the dark past which he still carried within him. When Londim sought to exterminate all superhumans through Operation HUNT, Ansed decided that he was not going to hide any longer. It weren't only he and the other escaped Blackwings who were being hunted now: every single Londimian superhuman was. Ansed had made up his mind: the people in charge of Londim had to go down, or he and his fellow superhumans would never know peace. The twenty-two year old Blackwing left his beloved village and travelled to the central province of Londim to fight the superhuman-hating government. The Fall of Gods 1 In the central province of Londim, Ansed joined a small group of superhumans trying to overthrow the Londimian government. It was during their fights against HUNT operatives that the Neostigma within Ansed was somehow awakened. The Neostigma quickly corrupted his mind, releasing the furious anger he had held against all those who had hurt him in the past, feelings which he had been suppressing all this time. Blinded by his own anger, he sought to destroy anything in his path, and the first person he went for was Mentar, the person who had tortured him with brutal enhancements and experiments throughout his entire childhood. While on his way to Mentar, the Neostigma within Ansed enslaved many more people around him, including the young boy Silas as well as Beta Nasagori, the latter who died soon after for reasons unknown. Just when Snowflake Booth, a friend of Ansed, engaged Mentar in combat above the capital city of Londim, Ansed arrived at the scene. Paranoid and out-of-control, Ansed believed that Snowflake was there to prevent him from killing Mentar, and so engaged her as well. A three way battle began between Mentar, Snowflake, and Ansed and his enslaved followers, during which Silas managed to destroy Mentar with a powerful attack, after which Snowflake managed to smite down Ansed to the ground, mortally wounding him in the process, much to Snowflake's regret. On the verge of death, Ansed could finally overcome the will of the now weakened Neostigma within him. He begged the sobbing Snowflake and his other friends for forgiveness, not because he wanted to save his own life, but because he was truly sorry for allowing the Neostigma to control him and nearly kill the people he cared for. It was at that desperate moment that Bardarus Bismarck and his band of inquisitors arrived at Ansed. Bardarus offered Ansed the oppertunity to have the Neostigma purged from his body and his life saved, in exchange for his undying support against the immoral Londimian government. Rekindled with the resolve he had when he left his beloved village in France in order to fight Operation HUNT, Ansed accepted Bardarus's offer. Bardarus used the power of his Apostle's Will to cleanse and purge the Neostigma from Ansed's body, which also turned Ansed's black wings white, after which Bardarus had one of his inquisitors, Karl Bachmeier, teleport Ansed to an inquisitorial hospital back in Rome, where Ansed's life was saved. Almost as soon as he was released from the hospital, Ansed joined the heroes once again, this time to fight against Londim's Four Fiends, four incredibly powerful elemental superhumans who were solely preventing the Roman armed forces from crossing the border of the central Londimian province. Ansed was teamed up with the inquisitor Martin Garon to take down the Fiend of Air. Though Martin at first looked down upon the stranger who wasn't an inquisitor like him, he came to respect Ansed's skills as a soldier when they finally engaged the Fiend of Air. When the two heard of the arrival of the Dread King on the battlefield near them, Martin told Ansed to go ahead and intercept the Dread King while he finished off the Fiend of Air. Ansed left Martin with the Fiend of Air, trusting that he would be able to finish the job. Unfortunately, Martin had underestimated his opponent: he managed to kill the Fiend of Air, but only by sacrificing his life in the process. Ansed would later hear of this and blame himself for leaving his ally behind like that. Ansed engaged the Dread King, but the latter had recently obtained the Will of Iscariot and as such was completely out of Ansed's league. Though Ansed put up a valiant fight, he was brutally beaten and was just barely saved by the arrival of his friends, who held the Dread King at bay and even managed to wear him down until finally Dugal Cain arrived, freshly powered by the Will of Matthew. Dugal had his friends stand back as he took on the Dread King by himself. Dugal just barely managed to kill him, despite the Dread King having been worn down by Dugal's friends prior to this final fight. When Omega Nasagori became enraged upon watching his plans fail, the Nasagori clone turned into a massive apocalyptic monster and began to devastate entire cities around the world. After Ansed's second recovery, he joined Bardarus Bismarck and his other friends in preparing for the final encounter. When the final battle against Omega arrived and the Earth was pulled into the Void, Ansed was there together with his friends to fight him. After what can only be described as a horrifying battle, the heroes finally managed to slay the monster. Intermediate After the death of Omega, things finally calmed down. Ansed was now free to pursue the feelings he had developed for Snowflake, who answered those feelings. The two got into a loving relationship, which soon blossomed into a marriage and a daughter, Melody. It was at this point that Ansed had truly let go of his horrible past. Unfortunately, the happy marriage did not last long. Six years after Melody's birth, Ansed was approached by Dacarus Bartolt. As of right now it is unknown exactly how Dacarus managed to do it, but he convinced Ansed to leave his wife and daughter behind and serve him in Rome. Ansed enrolled at the Air Force Academy in Milan where he proved to be at the top of his class, showing a relentless devotion to becoming an officer. Together with some manipulation behind the scenes by Dacarus, Ansed completed his studies a year sooner than what was normal and joined the Air Force not as a second lieutenant, but as a captain. Around the same time, Ansed learned that his childhood friend Alexander Theosus had become the leader of a new military branch, the Crusader Corps. The two quickly met up and rekindled their friendship, despite the dark circumstances. Soon after the two had met up, Dacarus approached them and ordered them to capture or kill Max Morton, Ansed's ally during the fight against Londim and one of the slayers of Omega, who had recently become the leader of the Holy Inquisition and who Bartolt feared had discovered something about his plans. Though reluctantly, Ansed accepted the mission. After a long and tiresome chase, the final confrontation occured on the top of Tête Blance in Switzerland. Alexander engaged Max and offered him a chance to surrender, but the stubborn Max refused and detonated several charges he had hidden beneath the snow, causing a minor avalanche, burying Alexander. Max fled once more, but Ansed quickly intercepted him. After a brief conversation in which Max expressed his disgust at Ansed's loyalty to the corrupt Dacarus Bartolt, Ansed realized that he wouldn't be able to make Max surrender. He charged at Max, and after their weapons clashed, Max dropped to the ground, slowly dying of bloodloss. After telling Ansed that his friends would take him and Dacarus down, Max finally died. Ansed and Alexander were greatly saddened by Max's death, but quickly returned to Rome, where Dacarus publicly blamed Dugal Cain for the death of Max. Wishing for Ansed to lead all of Rome's conventional armed forces, Dacarus continued manipulating behind the scenes in order to advance Ansed's career. Many of his fellow officers looked down on Ansed, who they saw as the spoiled favorite of the state secretary, but only the foolish ones ignored Ansed's talent at military operations, which he definately had: Ansed had proven to be a formidable military officer during the invasions of Spain and Portugal, achieving many vital victories. And so it did not take long until Ansed had made it to the council of marshals, where he was now just one rank removed from the position Dacarus desired for Ansed. Ansed challenged the lord high marshal to a virtual wargame, in which Ansed wanted to prove to the council of marshals that he was more worthy of the title of lord high marshal than the current office-holder. The lord high marshal accepted the challenge from the man he perceived as a young, spoiled brat, but after three consecutive days of virtual wargaming, Ansed utterly defeated the lord high marshal. Recognizing Ansed's superiority, and pressured by Dacarus, the council of marshals elected Ansed as their new lord high marshal. For fourteen years, Ansed had barely any contact with Snowflake and Melody, much to his sadness. The Fall of Gods 2 When Harold Montego was on the verge of killing Snowflake after Snowflake had prevented Harold from capturing or otherwise killing Dugal Cain and his newfound inquisitorial allies, Ansed arrived at the scene and managed to stop Harold just in time. Ansed then took Snowflake to a hospital in Rome, where she quickly recovered, much to Ansed's relief. While in the hospital, Snowflake tried to convince Ansed to leave Dacarus and go home with her, but Ansed refused, claiming that he still had important things to do. Hiding behind a facade of stoicism, Ansed had been immensely depressed ever since he had left his wife and daughter. we be here with editing mon Snowflake stayed with Ansed for a while until Charles Bismarck discovered that Snowflake was secretly communicating with the Rogue Inquisitors, which resulted in him and Snowflake making a deal: Snowflake would come along nicely if Charles would get Melody out of the warzone in London. Charles agreed, and the two inquisitors Cain Roseblood and Harold Payne, who had just failed the assassination of the British cabinet due to the rogue inquisitors' intervention, were ordered to find and bring back Melody. Coincidentally, they were standing right in front of her. The situation there was becoming tenser every second, until Ansed and Snowflake both arrived to pick up Melody in person. Ansed however wasn't planning on having his wife locked up by Charles, and thus he allowed her to leave with Dugal Cain and the rogue inquisitors. While Ansed was on his way back to Rome, Alexander Theosus commended him for letting Snowflake go. Charles on the other hand was furious, but Bartolt did not punish Ansed. During the second battle for London, Bartolt refused to give Ansed permission to have the Roman Air Force aid Alexander and his Crusader Corps, much to Ansed's frustration and anger. When Alexander and his corps were defeated and Oberus Janner called Alexander an incompetent fool, Ansed exploded in anger and was on the verge of attacking Janner when Bartolt stopped him just in time by giving him permission to escort the remnants of the defeated Crusader Corps back to Rome. Category:Characters Category:French Category:Romans Category:Lord High Commanders